


Getting What He Wants

by ifitwasribald



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Control Kink, M/M, PWP, Rape Fantasy, Really no plot here at all, Roleplay, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitwasribald/pseuds/ifitwasribald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony likes to play hard to get, saying no when he means yes. He likes to be forced. Bruce is happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting What He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a kinkmeme prompt at http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/7293.html?thread=12867453#t12867453

Bruce’s eyes flicked away from the monitor the moment Tony entered the lab. Tony watched the other man’s gaze slide over Tony's figure before landing on his belt. The buckle was large, almost garish, and definitely not his style. He wore it for one reason only, and then never for very long. Tony was fairly sure he didn’t imagine Bruce’s sharp intake of breath, and his own pulse quickened at the sound.

Their eyes met briefly before Bruce turned his attention back to the monitor.

Tony fiddled with a project of his own, but his every sense remained attuned to Bruce. Nearly twenty minutes passed before Bruce rose to his feet, picked up a stack of readouts, and carried them across the lab. As he passed Tony he paused briefly. “Safeword?”

“Fermium.”

Bruce nodded at that, as if the question asked and answered had been Tony’s lunch order. “Mine’s ‘gamma,’” he noted as he walked past Tony to the secure cabinet where he insisted on keeping hard copies of his results.

Tony’s cock was hard and straining already, and he definitely wasn’t capable of paying any real attention to his work, but Bruce carried on as if he had nothing on his mind besides the usual set of tests and equations. 

Fifteen minutes later Tony abandoned any pretense of working, figuring he might as well get coffee while Bruce kept him waiting.

But Tony hadn’t even reached the door when he felt Bruce’s hand close around the back of his shirt. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Bruce demanded, giving Tony a shove towards the wall next to the door. 

Tony felt the air woosh out of his lungs as he hit the concrete. By the time he was able to gasp out a reply, Bruce was tight against him, fingers closed firmly around each of Tony’s wrists, hips pressed hard against Tony’s ass. 

“Fuck off,” Tony managed, and Bruce responded by wrenching Tony’s arms behind him to grasp both wrists in one hand. 

Bruce’s breath was hot against Tony’s neck. “I’d rather fuck you.” Tony felt a sharp shove at his ankle, and one foot involuntarily inched sideways, spreading his legs slightly and allowing Bruce to push a knee between them.

“Was I not clear? No.” Tony twisted his wrists in an attempt to free them from Bruce’s grasp, but Bruce’s grip only tightened. Tony felt Bruce’s other hand in his hair, pressing his head sideways against the wall. 

“Let me be clear.” Bruce’s voice was low and rough. “I am going to take you. I am going to fuck you right here, right now, and nothing you do can change that.”

It was all Tony could do not to moan. Bruce’s words made his whole body flush, his heart race and his cock twitch where it was pinned none too gently against the wall.

Tony did allow himself a moment to revel in the sensation of Bruce’s grip. Bruce wasn’t really the stronger of the two, but he had the advantage of Tony in his utterly perfect self-control, his meticulous observation of any shift in Tony’s posture. It meant that every attempt Tony made to win free was immediately met by a graceful, unyielding response. It meant that Tony didn’t have to hold back to make the scene work--Bruce really could make good on his promise. And unless one of them gave their safeword, he was going to. 

Tony did give a tiny groan of anticipation then, but covered it with a kick aimed at Bruce’s knee. Bruce easily avoided the blow and took the opportunity to force Tony’s legs further apart.

Bruce rolled his hips against Tony’s ass, and Tony could feel Bruce’s hard cock through the layers of cloth. “God I’m going to enjoy fucking your tight ass. And you’re going to love it too--don’t lie. I know what a slut you are. You’re going to beg. Going to beg me to fuck you hard, going to beg me to let you come.”

Tony was so turned on he could barely breathe, let alone fight, but he made an attempt to push back against Bruce, to win himself a space he could use to twist away. And to his surprise, Bruce gave it to him. But only to spin him and force his back against the wall, his hands above his head and his wrists back in Bruce’s grip. Bruce braced his hip against Tony to hold him in place while his free hand unfastened his pants.

Tony bucked and tried to pull away. “Get the fuck off me!”

Tony heard the crack before he felt the back of Bruce’s hand against his cheek. The blow jerked his head to the side and left a warm sting, but no more than that. Tony gasped anyway, and felt his cock give a little jump. A hint of concern lingered in Bruce’s eyes, and Tony let himself moan slightly. Bruce’s face relaxed, and then his grin turned feral. “Like that, do you you little whore? Being treated like you deserve?”

Bruce made short work of Tony’s pants and jerked them down, revealing that Tony was wearing nothing underneath. 

“What a slut you are,” he murmured, grabbing Tony’s hard cock and giving it a couple of rough pumps that made Tony squirm in pleasure no matter how hard he tried to hide his enjoyment.

Suddenly Bruce released him completely, his wrists and his cock, but in an instant one hand was on the back of Tony’s neck, fingers wrapped around to press against an artery like a warning as he shoved Tony towards the nearest clear table. Tony stumbled, his pants bunched around his calves making it impossible for him to take normal strides, and he collapsed face first onto the cold surface. Bruce’s hand stayed steady on his neck, pinning him down while he used the other to gather both of Tony’s wrists in some kind of restraint.

Tony tried to struggle, but he had no leverage, and an increasingly large part of him had no desire to drag things out any further anyway. When he felt Bruce’s slicked up finger at his entrance he made a half-hearted attempt to squirm away. “No. Don’t,” he pled, but they both knew that what he was really begging for was exactly the opposite.

Bruce prepped him roughly, starting with two thick fingers than made Tony curse almost in earnest before Bruce found Tony’s prostate and the curses turned to little mewls of pleasure. “Look at you, moaning for it. In two minutes you’ll be begging for my cock, promising me anything I want if I’ll just fuck your little slut hole.” Bruce flicked a finger expertly against Tony’s prostate over and over, and Tony completely lost control, moaning and gasping and mewling and bucking back onto Bruce’s hand.

But suddenly Bruce’s fingers were gone, and Tony gave a little groan of disappointment. “But I don’t want to wait that long,” Bruce continued, and suddenly Tony felt Bruce’s cock against him, in him, thrusting deep inside. Bruce was thick and the stretch was intense. The pain nudged him back from the edge, but after a few seconds the fit was perfect, filling him, stretching him _just right._

Bruce pulled almost out and slammed back into Tony. “Like my cock?” He punctuated the question with a sharp thrust. “Like me fucking you?”

Tony made a noise that he intended to be a “no” but ended up as a desperate moan instead.

“Well guess what? I,” thrust, “don’t,” thrust, “care.” And with that, Tony could feel Bruce let himself go, pumping into Tony with brutal, uneven strokes.

This was what Tony liked best, the raw desire oozing from every pore of Bruce’s body. He loved feeling Bruce let himself have want he wanted. Loved knowing Bruce could use Tony’s body to take exactly what he needed.

Bruce grabbed Tony’s hips and jerked them forward, changing the angle of his strokes and groaning himself at the new sensation.

The sound pushed Tony further towards the edge. In the new position the occasional stroke would glance off just the right spot inside Tony, making him see stars each time. It was random, Tony’s pleasure incidental to Bruce’s use of his body, and something about that made each jolt of pleasure that much more intense. His balls were tight against him and his whole body vibrated with the need for release, but the uneven strokes kept climax just out of reach.

The volume of Bruce’s moans increased as he gave three final strokes, quick and hard and deep, and suddenly Tony could feel Bruce’s cock pulse, wet and hot and unspeakably obscene inside him. 

Tony made a little sound of protest as Bruce collapsed onto him, thoroughly trapping him under Bruce’s weight. Tony squirmed, his cock throbbing and his whole body coiled tight just on the edge of release. The knowledge of his complete helplessness--either to get away or to get himself off--ratcheted up Tony’s arousal further than he would have thought possible. Bruce allowed Tony to writhe until his moans were almost sobs before reaching around to grasp Tony’s cock.

Tony keened, and Bruce whispered into his ear. “Is this what you wanted, you little slut? _My_ little slut?" Bruce gave him a few rough strokes. "Come for me.”

And Tony did, wave after wave of pleasure rippling through his body, his vision clouded with stars and his ears ringing with his own ragged moans.

For several minutes Tony floated in a haze of endorphins, enjoying the heavy warmth of Bruce above him and the delicious little aftershocks that still coursed through him.

All too soon, Bruce dragged himself upright, and Tony made a little noise of protest against his sudden absence. Bruce released Tony’s wrist restraints and pulled him to a standing position.

Tony took a few long breaths, watching Bruce’s face as the other man did the same. Then he smiled, and brought both hands up to cup Bruce’s face and pressed their lips together in a slow kiss. 

When they broke apart, Tony met Bruce’s eyes. “You are the most amazingly sexy person I have ever met.”

Bruce snorted, but Tony’s gaze didn’t waver, and Bruce gave a small smile.

“And that,” Tony continued, “that was-- You know there’s no one in the world I’d trust to do that with but you.”

Bruce smiled in earnest at that, and brought their lips together for another gentle kiss before answering. “Same here.”


End file.
